Doomslayers: Into the Labyrinth
|price = Softcover: $18.99 PDF: $9.99 }} Doomslayers: Into the Labyrinth is a supplement for Wraith: The Oblivion that details a special group of wraiths that travel into the Labyrinth and Tempest, and what they might find there. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :We Go Places That No One Else Dares :Saddle up, kid, we're going down. That's right, all the way down — into the Labyrinth. Strap on your armor and get your soulsteel ready, because if we're lucky we're going to hit Spectres the second we walk in there. :If we're not, we'll hit them right about now. :Here's What's Waiting :Take a trip into every wraith's worst nightmare with 'Doomslayers: Into the Labyrinth. With fiction from noted authors Matthew Costello and Lucy Taylor, ''Doomslayers'' is the complete guide to the Labyrinth, its denizens, and those wraiths brave – or foolish – enough to hunt them.'' Ghost Story: Enthralled A Helldiver reunites with an old lover turned Spectre. Ghost Story: Expedition A team of Antarctic explorers encounters a team of Doomslayers. Ghost Story: The Supplicant Coldheart seeks out the self-styled Malfean known as the Hungry Maw. Still Life with Impending Doom The last survivor of a team of Doomslayers reflects on the mission that led to his final fate. Introduction: The First Step This sections summarizes the purpose of the book, as well as recommending several books and websites on exploration and caving. Doomslaying: The Basic Dossier The history, purpose, organizations, and tools (including artifacts and relics) most commonly used by Doomslayers are packed into this chapter. Doomslaying: One Step Beyond Along with details on how to create a Doomslayer character, this section also notes how Doomslayers can use Dark Arcanoi in their work. Doomslaying: Tactics The armies of Oblivion are here, as well as how Doomslayers attempt to fight them and redeem the occasional Spectre. Life in the Labyrinth: The Society of Shadows The pecking order of Spectres is revealed, as well as details on the rarely seen Pasiphae and once-rare Haint. Life in the Labyrinth: The Oblivion War and the Malfeans The most famous of the Malfeans are noted in this chapter, as well as the cults of the living and dead that worship them. Life in the Labyrinth: Living Cycle to Cycle The life of a Spectre is revealed, from creation to warfare to leisure to death. Life in the Labyrinth: The Arts of the Dead Information on how Spectres use Arcanoi is the focus of the section, as well as alternate abilities for the Dark Arcanoi, and Artifacts used by Spectres. The Great Maze: The Labyrinth Beneath Stygia The Labyrinth that exists beneath the civilizations of the dead is revealed, as is everything from the Veinous Stair to the secret of Swar. The Great Maze: Traveling the Labyrinth This chapter sets up details on what the typical Labrynth experience is like for a Doomslayer, and can be used to build campaigns. Appendices Alternate Plasmic types and famous Doomslayers and Labyrinth Spectres are detailed. Background Information ''Doomslayers''' provides the first bits of information on several Malfeans that will later go on to play much bigger roles post-Sixth Great Maelstrom in Orpheus. It also adds further details to the fate of Charon's Shadow, as originally outlined in ''Guildbook: Pardoners and Puppeteers, explaining how it became Gorool's animating force; the Neverborn devoured it, absorbing all of its knowledge. Characters * Xerxes Jones (cameo): A Void Engineer who wants a relic nuclear weapon. What trouble could that cause? Terminology Dark Arcanos, Doomslayer, Helldiver, Malfean (WTO), Spectre (WTO) Category:Wraith: The Oblivion books Category:1998 releases